


i want you to be happier

by Anakris



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Video, You Know Who Dies, this is so sad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: - Ты действительно ненавидишь Человека-Паука? - спрашивает голос Майлза. Он звучит слабо. Он кажется себе таким маленьким и дрожащим.- Да, - говорит его отец. Майлз кусает губу."Ты бы меня ненавидел, если бы я был человеком-пауком? - вот что он действительно хочет спросить. - Ты бы меня ненавидел, если бы я убил человека-паука?"Он убирает телефон обратно в карман и пытается найти в себе силы.--- или Майлз показывает отцу запись смерти Питера Паркера.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales, Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	i want you to be happier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i want you to be happier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407535) by [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx). 



той ночью, когда майлз выходит из своей комнаты, его руки всё еще дрожат, он достает телефон, с почти мертвой батареей. не только это, он всё еще записывает видео

он нажимает "стоп"

майлз прислоняется к стене. там, на экране, первый кадр нового видео показывает питера паркера, всё еще живого, всё еще дышащего.  
он нажимает "play". он задерживает дыхание.  
он мог бы спасти его. но, вместо этого, он убежал и кингпин...  
майлз держал телефон и записывал видео до взрыва. после этого он запихнул телефон в карман, и всё, что остается - тьма и звуки.

_\- ты действительно ненавидишь человека-паука?_ \- спрашивает голос майлза. он звучит слабо. он кажется себе таким маленьким и дрожащим.

_\- да,- говорит его отец._ майлз прикусывает губу.   
_"ты бы меня ненавидел, если бы я был человеком-пауком?_ \- вот что он действительно хочет спросить. - _ты бы меня ненавидел, если бы я убил человека-паука?_ " 

он возвращает телефон в карман и пытается набраться сил.

это работает не очень хорошо. но он должен притворятся, что это так, если хочет остановить коллайдер и заставить питера паркера, 26-летнего мученика, гордиться. 

* * *

питер не слишком разбирается в правилах этого мира, пока, но есть какое-то колебание в майлзе, которое заставляет его хмурится. да, он питер б. паркер. да, его коллега умер всего несколько дней назад. он списывает это на майлза, просто в страхе от того что происходит, хотя он и не ведет себя так с гвен, пени или свин. 

это, наверное, ничего, думает он. вероятно.

через пять месяцев после коллайдера майлз звонит ему. 

это три утра, выходные.

питер почти стонет. он выходит из комнаты, не хочет будить эмджей, и отвечает. 

\- эй, майлз, - говорит он, - что такого важного, что оно не может ждать, по крайней мере, до полудня? 

а затем он смотрит на майлза.

ребенок смотрит сквозь него, через портал, как будто никого нет на приемном конце.

\- майлз, - питер хмурится, - ты в порядке?

и он моргает. он слишком много и быстро моргает. его голос слишком хриплый.   
\- да, - говорит он, - да я просто позвонил случайно, не волнуйся... 

\- хочешь чтобы я пришел?

\- нет, я в порядке, - майлз щелкает

\- да? я всё равно приду

\- я сказал тебе, что я в порядке...

майлз сидит на крыше своей школы, на бетонном полу рассыпаны хлопья (пахнут как отравляющие газы), а экран треснувшего мобильного телефона проигрывает на повторе сломанный голос питера паркера.

\- майлз, - питер говорит, задерживая дыхание, - что за хрень.

питер смотрит на видео через разбитый экран.

он забирает телефон у майлза после того, как проверяет, что тот будет в порядке.

_\- ах, это нет-нет,_ \- говорит питер в видео. он кашляет. питер слышит как бродяга ( _дядя майлза_ ) делает шаг вперед, прежде чем питер что-то говорит и фиск сам наносит последний удар. 

он останавливает видео, чувствуя тошноту в животе.

\- почему у тебя всё еще есть это? 

питер старается держать голос как можно более ровным. майлз даже не пытается.

\- я единственный, кто был там, - говорит он. - я хочу показать кому-то, но я боюсь, что они захотят узнать, кто я. - в воздухе задерживаются невысказанные слова: _я хочу, чтобы питер обрел справедливость._

\- вы могли бы показать своему отцу. ваше лицо не на видео. - питер вздыхает. 

\- я полагаю. - майлз не смотрит на него.

питер идет домой, снова ложится рядом с эмджей. он думает о видео. он думает о кровавых остатках питера паркера, о трещинах в бетоне под ним; он думает о милях, всего в нескольких шагах от верной смерти.

он не спит в ту ночь.

* * *

\- эй, офицер? 

офицер дэвис смотрит на человека-паука, его темный силуэт непривычно неподвижен. они оформляют сорванное ограбление, и, обычно, этот ребенок (потому что он, конечно, ребенок, молодой и наивный и очень похожий на питера паркера и в тоже время нет; возможно, в начале он мог его одурачить, но не сейчас, больше нет) уже ушел бы. поприветствовал "люблю тебя, офицер" и улетел бы в сердце города, его извилистых улочек и поднимающихся зданий, оставляя джефферсона беспокоится о нем поздней ночью. 

но не в этот раз. ребенок стоит там, двигаясь так, как будто всё еще обдумывает, хочет ли он сделать это.

\- да, человек-паук? - странно называть его так. он не может быть старше шестнадцати. 

герой смотрит в сторону от него. он видит, как линзы на его маске уменьшаются и расширяются, а плечи распрямляются: он сделал свой выбор. 

\- в чем дело?

\- мне нужно… - он делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на свои руки; закрывает их и вздыхает. - я должен тебе кое-что показать, - говорит он.

он этого не ожидает.

человек-паук, видите, он никому ничего не показывает - не так, как он знает. он скажет привет, конечно, он заедет к стойкам с едой, когда будет поздно, и он не поел, он пройдет мимо, раздавая высокие пятерки и спасая детей из горящих зданий, но он никогда не задерживается слишком долго в одном месте, еще меньше вокруг полицейских. может быть, он боится опознания, раскрытия того, кем он является; возможно он боится, что кто-то попытается остановить его. может быть, он боится, что кто-то на самом деле _может_.

поэтому, когда человек-паук ведет его в переулок, он не уверен, чего он ждет. но мальчик сидит на вершине пустого мусорного контейнера и вытаскивает флешку откуда-то… он не совсем уверен, откуда.

\- хорошо, - говорит он, тихо, про себя. он не делает этого, когда притворяется, что старше, понизив голос или выдавая фальшивый акцент. -хорошо, вот и все.

он не уверен, чего он ожидал, но, конечно, это было не так.

это не был нервный беспорядок ребенка, пытающегося сделать смелое лицо.

\- малыш, что происходит? - ребенок очень тихий, он явно напуган. нет, дело не в его секретной личности. это что-то еще.

\- офицер, когда я… ночь, когда питер умер, - говорит человек-паук. - когда питер умер, я был там.

он вкладывает флешку в его руки. (у него руки дрожат. офицер дэвис не скажет.)

\- я записывал. это - это было не землетрясение, которое ... что он ... - (человек-паук дышит смешно. он кладет флешку и держит его ровно, заземляет себя.) - извините, я должен был что-то сказать раньше, я. я просто…

\- эй, все в порядке, - заверяет он его. - спасибо, что сказал мне это. я посмотрю, что мы можем сделать с этим, я обещаю.

\- хорошо -, говорит человек-паук. он звучит так мало. - благодарю вас.

на флешке есть только один файл. это видеозапись с несколькими цифрами в заголовке; это день, когда питер паркер умер.

он не уверен, чего он ожидал.

он дважды щелкает по нему, ждет, пока он включится.

у него перехватывает дыхание. есть супер коллайдер, только включается в первый раз. есть человек-паук, первый (мертвый), качающийся наверх, вертящийся и извивающийся в воздухе, и он может слышать удивленный вздох нового человека-паука. он знает, что это новый человек-паук. он мог бы распознать это где угодно, теперь.

питера паркера внезапно сбивают с ног; это бродяга, а потом зеленый гоблин, а затем в воздухе раздается голос. камера, шатается, не совсем ясно, кто это, но у него такое чувство, что он уже знает.

_\- ты собираешься убить нас всех!_ \- кричит питер паркер. и ему удается сбежать, ненадолго, он пытается снова взлететь - там есть панель, замечает джефферсон, - но зеленый гоблин хватает его прежде, чем он может, в нескольких дюймах от зеленой кнопки, и бросает его в луч между измерениями.

человек-паук кричит. и мир рушится.

новый человек-паук снова поднимает трубку. пихает его в карман, встает в спешке и врывается в легкий спринт. его шаги беззвучны через щебень. он делает паузу на мгновение, прежде чем задыхаться; его шаги ускоряются, а затем происходит перемещение.

_\- эй! ты в порядке?_ \- голос нового паука - едва шепот.

_\- я в порядке,_ \- отвечает питер паркер. у него тоже тихий голос, но дэвис чувствует, что это не специально. _\- я в порядке. просто отдыхаю._   
  
\- _ты не можешь встать?_

питер тихо смеется. джефферсон знает, что будет. возможно, он тоже знал, тогда.   
_\- да, да, я всегда встаю…_ \- кашляет он. это сухой хрип, слишком громкий. есть шаги, далеко от них. (черт, это хороший микрофон.) - _кашель, вероятно, плохой знак._

шумы становятся громче, и слова питера быстры.   
_\- слушай, мы должны объединиться здесь, у нас не так много времени ... этот ключ отмены является единственным способом остановить коллайдер. поднимитесь туда, используйте этот ключ, нажмите кнопку и взорвите её. легко. ты можешь это сделать_.  
 _\- вы должны скрыть свое лицо. вы никому не говорите, кто вы есть. никто не может знать. у него все в кармане…_

_\- что?_

_\- если он снова включит машину, все, что вы знаете, исчезнет. ваша семья, все. все. пообещай мне, что сделаешь это_

это долгое, невыносимое молчание, и шаги становятся ближе, и бог, питер паркер собирается умереть в любую секунду.

и тогда новый человек-паук говорит:   
_\- я обещаю._

он практически слышит гордость питера. боль питера.   
_\- иди!_ \- он говорит. - _я приду и найду тебя ... все будет хорошо._

голос уходит. новый паук снова бежит, взбираясь на что-то пустое, но затем он останавливается. он может что-то услышать.

это снова голос кингпина. он не одинок; есть несколько шагов, и джефферсон может думать только о разбитом теле старого человека-паука, о молодом питере паркере в одиночестве, в окружении его злейших врагов, в конце своей жизни.  
  
 _\- это не сработает,_ \- говорит питер.

есть минута тишины.

а потом тошнотворная трещина.

_\- избавься от тела,_ \- говорит уилсон фиск.

есть еще одна помеха, а затем видео заканчивается.

офицер дэвис не знал, чего ожидал, но, конечно, это не то, что он получает.

* * *

"добрый вечер, последние новости к этому часу."

майлз не обращает особого внимания на новостную трансляцию, пока он качается по городу. благодаря работе ганке она звучит прямо в его маске. боже, он любит ганке. он кружится в воздухе, чувствует ветер через свой костюм; холодный воздух заставляет его ощущать себя в безопасности. 

_твип_. голос репортера сливается с шумом города. _твип. отпустить. твип. это естественно._ её слова не имеют особого смысла. 

_твип_. она упоминает питера паркера. он почти пропускает следующее движение. он падает на одинокую крышу как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать голос своего отца в трансляции. 

"мы получили видеозапись от анонимного источника несколько дней назад, - говорит его отец, - и у нас достаточно доказательств, чтобы поверить, что уилсон фиск был ответственен за смерть питера паркера."

майлз не двигается. он не запоминает ничего из того, что они говорят дальше. через некоторое время (после того как ему удается немного успокоить дыхание и перестать дрожать как лист в бурю), он убегает с крыши и протягивает руку. _твип_

люди смотрят на него. _твип_. люди всегда смотрят на него.

видео не в сети, не той ночью, но кто-то пропускает его, и вскоре все знают, что это был паук 2.0. скоро все знают: он не спас питера. 

_не позволяй этому поглотить тебя,_ \- питер б. сказал ему, - _отряхни его, как будто ты сделан из стали._ и он пытается, он действительно делает это, и какое-то время это работает. 

затем, однажды ночью, он пробирается сквозь квинс, делает перерыв и кто-то причит:   
\- вы оставили его умирать!

человек-паук исчезает на три дня. он не перестает думать об этих словах неделями. 

холодный воздух больше не ощущается как безопасность. 

* * *

\- ты удалил это? - спрашивает его питер. 

майлз кивает. 

\- да, - говорит он и показывает свой телефон. 

действительно, видео больше нет. даже в корзине. 

\- хорошо.

майлз чувствует себя виноватым. видео преследует его, надежно сохранено на ноутбуке, каждый раз когда он его включает. 

он никому об этом не говорит

* * *

паук стоит один посреди кладбища. в окружении символов, масок, цветов он стоит; он не такой маленький, как в начале, но он всё еще достаточно молодой, довольно хрупкий. снегопад заставляет его выглядеть как-то спокойно. 

на его плечах длинное зеленое пальто, как будто кто-то накинул не него, и на мгновение дэвис не уверен, должен ли он вообще быть здесь. они не видели друг друга часто с того дня, несколько месяцев назад. едва говорили за пределами "пока, офицер". но он успокаивает себя и продолжает идти вперед. 

паук стоит совсем один перед могилой питера паркера. это был год. 

  
\- завтра в школу, - говорит он и наблюдает, как провисают плечи человека-паука, - вы не должны быть здесь так поздно, паучок.

нет ответа. парень едва поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- хочешь горячего шоколада? я угощаю. 

\- я просто хочу побыть один, - ребенок не двигается. 

\- ну, я так не думаю, - говорит дэвис, - давай, на улице холодно.

\- почему ты вообще разговариваешь со мной? - голос человека-паука дрожит.   
он не трескается, как раньше. он толще, более зрелый, но слова, которые выпадают, такие же хрупкие, как и всегда.   
\- вы знаете, что я сделал с ним. 

\- да. ничего. ты слушал его. а потом спас бруклин. - джефферсон сует руки в карманы - это не _твоя_ вина.

\- я мог бы спасти его! - паук плачет, он уверен в этом. под маской очень мало вещей, которые можно скрыть, - я мог бы и не сделал. 

\- ты не несешь такой ответственности, сынок. 

они некоторое время не двигаются. человек-паук приседает к могиле питера и кладет руку на надгробие. 

\- он гордился бы тобой, - говорит дэвис. 

он может сказать, что паук не верит ему, пока нет, но когда они уходят с кладбища, джефферсон дэвис считает, что это не важно. 

паук не должен стоять один.


End file.
